


Simultaneously

by DestielJoanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pain, i dunno how to do these tags, this is my first one, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielJoanne/pseuds/DestielJoanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on here. I would love to see what you guys think about it! (Sorry for the tininess, but I'll try to write longer ones later on.) </p><p>-Jo(anne)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simultaneously

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. I would love to see what you guys think about it! (Sorry for the tininess, but I'll try to write longer ones later on.) 
> 
> -Jo(anne)

_Dean rolled over in bed to hear a crinkle. He ignored it at first but failed, and he came to find a paper._

_“Put on some clothes, get to the car, and go to The Roadhouse. -Cas” It said.  
_

_He smiles at the fancy ass shit Cas does with the calligraphy pen set that Dean got him for Christmas._

_Dean wears his suit and grabs the tiny box from inside his shoes. Whatever it was, it opened an opportunity to finally do this; The Roadhouse is perfect._

_He grabs a couple of blue bouquet of flowers and speeds to the restaurant, his heart banging a hole through his chest._

_He cuts one of the blue roses short and makes note of where it is in the bunch._

_This is the moment._

_Finally._

_He steps through the restaurant’s doors. It looked completely normal. He sees Cas sitting at the table in the center, making weird glances around the restaurant, looking for Dean._

_His eyes locked into Dean’s._

_All signs of anxiety was gone and replaced with complete joy._

_Dean half walks, half runs to him. They both stand at the same time. Dean slowly reaches his arm from his back, and Cas did the same, pulling out a bouquet of dark red roses._

_They both stop for a second. Dean drops on one knee._

_“Cas? W-Will you marry me?” He stumbled over his words like an idiot, but he made it._

_The dark haired angel’s eyes start to fill with tears._

_“Yes,” he whispered so quietly that only Dean could hear._

_Dean stands, putting the ring on Castiel’s finger._

_After a sloppy (and long) kiss, Castiel holds up a finger, pulling out a tiny blue box from his pocket, dropping to a knee as Dean did._

_“Will you-Will you marry me?” He was stuttering too. Cas looked so beautiful. Dean’s world seemed to just shake, and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing._

* * *

_Dean stood at the altar. Charlie fixed the crown(?) around his head. It was a replication of their engagement rings for each other. It was Dean’s idea, actually._

_Charlie bets fifty dollars that Dean will practically just **bawl**  when he sees Cas, and he says to make it 60. _

_When the giant double oak doors open, it reveals a glowing Castiel. His band had aquamarine gemstones scattered all over it, with the words, “With all of my heart, Dean Winchester Novak.” on the side._

_He looked so beautiful. He literally sobbed at the sight._

* * *

Dean shot up in bed. His chest was on fire. He continued sobbing as he woke in the middle of it. It seemed so real. 

 

Castiel died 10 years ago.


End file.
